fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Salazar/Season 1/The Good Man
is still tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth]] In the basement of the Tran home, Andrew Adams is still tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. Daniel is standing over him and talking when Travis and Madison enter. Daniel tells Adams that he's found the arena, it's close to the base and that "We can use it." He's holding a pistol down by his side as he talks and Adams can't stop himself looking at it. Daniel turns to them and says that he thinks Adams has told them all he can. Madison and Travis argue with him, he says that he can't be allowed to escape because he will tell the soldiers before the families can get away. They continue to argue, finding reasons why Adams should not be killed. Madison pulls off the duct tape so that they can hear what Adams is trying to say. He tells them that even though they know where the compound is they still need him to tell them where their people are inside it. Travis makes a decision - that Adams is coming with them. Daniel walks out without a word and goes to find Ofelia. and Daniel tells her that he is coming with them. He doesn't mention he would have preferred to kill him]] Ofelia is packing. He tells her they are going to find her mother, Griselda Salazar, and that he needs her help. She asks about "Andy", Andrew Adams and Daniel tells her that he is coming with them. He doesn't mention that he would have preferred to kill him and that he was moments away from doing just that. She is trying to come to terms with her father being a torturer rather than one of the victims as he and her mother had always told her. He asks her if she would rather that be true? She doesn't answer. On the drive she hears Madison tell Alicia to get in the car and then sees the older woman looking over at a man walking his dog. Ofelia asks "What?" and Madison answers that her neighbours don't know. Ofelia is bitter. "They did nothing when they came for us" she says, and puts her bag in the car. Neither she nor Madison go to speak to the man. Daniel loads and gets into an SUV and they drive off in a convoy of three vehicles. Madison, Alicia and Chris in Madison's car. Daniel and Ofelia in the SUV and Travis in his pickup, we don't see Adams. Daniel gets out and figures out the controls to open the gate and they all drive out, leaving the gate open behind them. At The Military Hospital we listen in on two Guardsmen chatting at the top of a lookout tower. "So they're saying 'Edwards'", "Who's saying Edwards?". Daniel appears carrying a torch and casually walking towards them. They challenge him to stop and he tells them to save their ammunition, and looks behind him as walks casually past. They follow his gaze and see the large crowd of the Infected he's been leading to them. The soldiers report the breach and open fire. The tens of Infected become many tens and hundreds. From our view point above the sentries we can see that the hundreds of Infected are followed by thousands. Daniel jogs into the underground car park where the rest are waiting for him. He tells them that he's led them to the north gate and that the soldiers are distracted now. Ofelia is still not looking at him. Daniel sees that Adams is not there and is angry, he says to Madison "You see what doing the right thing gets you." when she sides with Travis. The families, led by Ofelia with some big bolt cutters, leave the underground car park near the perimeter fence. Madison stares at the large group of Infected who are collecting by the fence a few hundred yards away. As Ofelia cuts a padlock from a gate Daniel remarks that "the hard part is done"; she asks him how they're going to get out if the Infected get in? Daniel replies that "That would be the harder part". Travis does remember to close the gate behind them as they go in. He's carrying the The Tran's Shotgun. Daniel has Adams' pistol and Madison a ball pein hammer. Travis is following the directions through the building that Adams gave to him, a checkpoint and a sign marked Administration. Travis and Madison's party find the holding cell area. There appears to be a couple of hundred people in there. They run along the cells asking for Nick and Griselda or for information about them. Some of the internees tell them they've seen Nick and the man in the suit, Maddy lets them out and gets more information, Daniel shouts that there's no time but the other three break the locks on as many cells as they can. Ofelia still has her bolt cutters and makes good use of them. time, appears to be in a hurry. He uses the pistol to try and slow them down but without much effect. As they approach a stairwell and some double doors they can see Nick looking through the glass panel. On one side of the door, Madison et al are trying to open it with a hammer and a shotgun. On the other side Nick is looking through the glass panel while Strands wastes ammunition by missing headshots. The zombie horde continues to approach at its slow walk. Nick, watching his mother again attempting to move heaven and earth to save him, actually becomes calm and puts his hand against the glass. Madison touches the glass in the same way and they both appear calm for a moment. We see Liza running up behind them. She tries her pass card over and over in the card reader until it works and the doors open in time to let Nick and Strand get through. There's not time to shut them to block the dead though and they follow the group down the stairs. They pass through a kitchen that's been abandoned 1/2 way through preparing a meal, Liza leading the way. An infected man leaps out and grabs her. She is in real trouble until Ofelia steps up and despatches the Infected man with her heavy bolt cutters. They all fight well - Madison with her hammer, Daniel with Adams' pistol and Travis with the butt of the shotgun. Liza and Ofelia, in particular, are an effective team. Madison gets taken by surprise, drops her hammer and is struggling until Nick (Nick!) picks it up and puts down her attacker. As they leave the kitchen, Strand somehow knows just where to find something to lock the doors behind them (a long mop handle) and walks calmly away from the doors as the dead approach it from the other side. "Who the hell are you?" asks Madison and Nick replies "He saved my life." Daniel leads the way through a locker room but then stops and asks Liza where Griselda is. Ofelia stops to talk to her as well. Daniel accepts what Liza says but Ofelia becomes angry and wants to see her mother's body. Daniel tries to dissuade her but in the end it takes Liza saying "There's nothing left to see" to convince her. Liza leads the way into the hospital ward area. The bodies of the critical patients are on the beds, each neatly tagged and each with a wound from the captive bolt device in the centre of their foreheads. Bethany Exner is still there, having taken care of her patients in the only way left to her. She is sitting and staring at nothing. Madison scavenges drugs while Liza asks Exner for the way out. Exner eventually tells her but refuses to go with them because there's "nowhere to go to". As the families leave Bethany Exner picks up the captive bolt device again and looks at it. As they go where Dr. Exner has told them, Strand suggests to Madison that they go to his house, that he has supplies and is prepared. As they leave the building, they see what's left of the bodies that have been incinerated. Ofelia and Daniel in particular are devastated by the sight of the pile of ash, bones, partially burnt bodies, and the bulldozer that was used to move it all around. Back in the underground car park Travis calls out for Chris. They see that the car is not there and get louder, causing Daniel to tell them to be quiet and not attract the dead. Travis shoves him out of the way and ignores him. Daniel does not react to this, but it does not seem likely that he would allow this type of behaviour pass because of some weakness. Alicia and Chris appear from a door at the far end of the car park. Travis, Madison and Liza greet their children while Ofelia sits down on the floor by a pillar, drained. Daniel calls out "We must go now". Andrew Adams appears, with a pistol and says "Salazar!". He points the weapon at Daniel and Ofelia gets up to intervene. She talks to him and tries to stop it escalating further until Andrew suddenly changes aim and shoots Ofelia instead. Travis, overcome with rage and guilt, leaps on Adams and hits him over and over. We hear Liza say to Ofelia and Daniel - "It's ok." but Travis doesn't hear and doesn't stop. The whole group are stunned by his reaction which doesn't stop until Madison tells Travis to leave him, even Daniel does not intervene when Madison gets Travis to stop. Adams is badly beaten but still alive. with no problems]] The two cars, Madison's car in front, are on an almost deserted stretch of road. Daniel, Ofelia and Liza are in the back of Travis' pickup. Chris is in the front with Travis driving. Madison is driving her car with Alicia in the passenger seat and Strand in the back. They are discussing the best route to take to the sea; they pass some (undead) pedestrian traffic but see little else. Two of the main office blocks in the city are burning. At Strand's suggestion they turn left off the main road and onto the concreted LA river, where it all started for Madison and Travis and where Nick killed Calvin. There's very little water and no traffic at all. They pass a crashed and burnt out military helicopter with a badly burnt but still active Infected man or woman struggling to get at them from the wreckage. They can't see from down in the river, but an aerial shot shows us roads completely blocked with cars and many more fires. The concreted river bed is clear and straight though. It takes them to Strands home with no problems. Strand lets them into the property with a code, he explains that there's a generator that starts automatically when the power goes off. They all go in, Liza and Daniel helping Ofelia who, while she is walking, is obviously in a lot of pain. Strands home is beautiful and looks very expensive; you can hear the sea and the sea gulls as you walk up to the house. Strand lets them in the front door asks them to help themselves to food. The group are very wary as they enter. Daniel, Ofelia and Liza go to sit in a family area. Chris and Alicia get a drink of water and Madison and Nick are outside, looking at the sea and talking. Liza gives Daniel a bag of medical supplies and tells him how to care for Ofelia's injury. She is reassuring and they thank her. After speaking to the Liza goes off into the kitchen. Daniel and Ofelia stay in the lounge. He is still there with his daughter when they hear the shot. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles